Melody of a Bluebird
by PeorthOfTheRoses
Summary: A mysterious man named Kizaru, who attempted to force an implosion on planet Jurai centuries ago, has returned, this time setting his sites on something far greater. The three goddess. Warning: Some spoilers ahead. Raited R for innapropriate language and
1. Prolouge/Eclipse

~Eclipse~  
  
  
  
The darkness swelled to a color beyond darkness. It pushed out against the light surrounding a hooded figure, whose shrouded face looked down upon a glowing crystal ball. He cackled, moving a hand slightly to change the image within the crystal sphere. He cackled once again, then broke into a hideous laugh.  
  
"At last," he hissed with a gleeful, malicious tone, "at last I have found her!" The image within the crystal was projected into the air. It was Sasami, smiling, with Ryo-oo-ki perched on top of her head, nibling on a carrot. Tenchi sat on one side of her, Ayeka on the other. No sound could be heard coming from them, but they were laughing and enjoying themselves. "The ultimate goddess!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tenchi, you're so funny!!!!" Sasami rocked back and forth, clutching her stomach and going through a fit of giggles. Ryo-oo-ki was trying it's hardest to hold onto it's half-eaten carrot and not fall off at the same time, but to no avail. She fell off Sasami's head and hit the floor, followed by being hit in the head with her carrot.  
  
Ayeka, Tenchi, and Sasami all started laughing, and Ryo-oo-ki's eyes welled up with tears. "Meeeoooowwwrrrrrr," she cried, then hopped off the porch and up towards the hills, leaving behind the half-eaten carrot.  
  
"R-ryo-oo-ki!!!! Hey, stop!" Sasami jumped up and dashed after the brown cabbit. "We didn't mean it, Ryo-oo-ki!!!" She was already becoming a young lady. Her hair was getting longer, and her triangle marks were spreading apart. Everyone teased her by remarking how much she was starting to look like Tsunami.  
  
She was about halfway up the stairs when she caught Ryo-oo-ki. "Gotcha!", she exclaimed, cupping her hands over the the carrot-crazed fiend. She picked her up and snuggled her against her cheek. "Now, Ryo-oo-ki, you know we didn't mean it! Really! We were only playing around! Shall we go home now?"  
  
Ryo-oo-ki nodded. "Mrrrreeeeeeooooowwwwrrrrr!!!!!" Then without warning, she jumped out of Sasami's hands and growled at the sun. The sky began to darken as the moon moved ever so slowly over the sun.  
  
Sasami's eyes widened. "Wow! Tenchi told me about this! It's a solar eclipse! C'mon, Ryo-oo-ki!" She motioned her hand to the top of the steps and sprinted up. Ryo-oo-ki looked after her, unsure of weather to follow. Then Sasami screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka was down the path, holding onto Tenchi's left arm, Ryoko on his right. "I bet you used some foul trick to make him marry you, Ryoko! That's the only possible way! Everyone in this household knows that Tenchi-sama loves me FAR more than he loves you!"  
  
"Dream on, Princess! That IS what you are, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, do shut up, Ryoko! You are so obnoxious, I'm surprised he could even stand five seconds in bed with you!!!!!" She turned her head to Tenchi and said very sweetly, "Tenchi-sama! Why don't you 'devorce' this hideous blue- haired alien and come away with me? Hmmmm?"  
  
Tenchi looked from Ryoko to Ayeka. "P-please, Ayeka!!!!! Ryoko!!!! Let' me GO!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Five heads popped out of the screen door and and and the entire group looked up at the shrine. Ayeka immediatly let go of Tenchi and fell to the floor. "Th-that w-was.....Sa-sam...Sasami's voice....."  
  
Nagisa broke the silence. The little blue-haired, pigtailed daughter of Tenchi and Ryoko sipped some of her juice and looked back up at the hill. "Why did Sasami scweam?" Tenchi broke free of the stunned Ryoko and dashed towards the hill.The others followed in suit, minus Ryoko, who was to busy trying to pick up Ayeka to follow, and Nagisa, who patiently waited for her mother. Finally, she gave up, and drapped Ayeka's arm over her shoulder, then teleported to the site.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasami lay on the floor of a strange ship, fast asleep. After about 20 minutes, she stirred. Her eyelids fluttered a couple of times, then opened. She blinked repeatedly, trying to get her eyes to focus. The world zoomed in and out, dappled with differant colors. But black seemed to be the basis here. "Wh-where am I......?", she muttered to herself.  
  
"You, my little caged bluebird, are in my ship." A man stood before Sasami, about five feet away. He had short, black hair, which covered one of his gleaming yellow eyes. He stood at about 5'3", most of his body covered in a black cloak. He bowed, then straitened, a malicious smile playing on his lips. "I welcome you with open arms and gracious hospitality." He smirked. "Tsunami."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AU: MOSHI-MOSHI, MINNA!!!! Okay, gomen nasai ~bows~ for the short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer. But that just seemed like the perfect place to end it. It was kinda corny, too, I admit. I toldja there were spoilers. So you have no reason to be mad at me. Leave any comments you wish! Just be careful. I might take your flame -[if you leave on]- personally. ~grins~ Oh, and if you are a final fantasy fan, check out my other stories and look at my favorite authors list. I defenately recomend reading Th' Lady Shadow's "Guardian Angel" and, errr, well I forgot what theFFX fic is called, but they're both really good. Anyway, here's a list of things to expect from the story in the future:  
  
*Death of a pretty girl  
  
*Nagisa using Jurain power  
  
*Tsunami...self-destructs?!  
  
*and many, many more plot twists  
  
JA NE!!!! 


	2. Separation

~Separation~  
  
  
  
At the top of the stairs, they found Tenchi's grandpa. After that, everything just seemed to be a blur. He had a very low pulse. When they got back to the house, Ayeka made him some hot tea. She was crying when she made it because it was what Sasami taught her.  
  
Washu tried to track Sasami, but to no avail. Mihoshi and Kiyone have gone to Galaxt Police to try alert them, and Ryoko contacted Jurai. Ryoko was cradling a sobbing Ayeka in the corner. They've suddenly gone from enemies to friends in two seconds flat.  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko got up when Ayeka had finally fallen asleep and came over to him. She leaned on his sholders and drapped her arms over his chest. "Do you think we'll find Sasami? I just can't stand seeing Ayeka like this."  
  
"Yeah.....," Tenchi said. More hopeful than truthful. Little Nagisa came and clambered onto his lap.  
  
"Papa, I'm hungwy. But I only wanna eat sometin Sasami made....."  
  
'I know how you feel, Nagisa......' "Yeah. Me too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasami had been put to sleep by her kidnapper, but had just woken up. She hand been, somehow, attached to a cross-shaped crystals. Her hands and feet where sunken into it, and there was a cross directly oposite from her. In between, there was a circular platform surrounded by poles that held crystal balls and two odd-looking, crystaline growths.  
  
Fear lurked in every corner of her mind. It made her body numb, and at the same time, sent a pain through every nerve as if she was being pulled apart. She looked down at the platform. The center of it had dissapeared. Soon, her kidnapper had risen to the center. He looked up at her and smirked.  
  
"I'm truly sorry for providing you with such, ah, how shall I put it, inapropriate quarters." He bowed mockingly. "The only bedroom that this ship contains is my own. If you would like to join me in there...."  
  
For once, hatred flowed from Sasami's heart. What she said didn't even sound like it came from her mouth. "You're sick. You're a sick, sick person. I order you to let me down!"  
  
"Tut, tut. Not a good idea, my little bluebird. If that happened, you would fall into the ship's reactor. And that would be the end of you, I, and this planet. And I'm sure you don't want...." He snapped his fingers and images of Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and everyone appeared. "You're loving 'family' to be destroyed."  
  
Sasami glared. "If you don't get away from this planet....." She stopped. She couldn't do anything.  
  
"Ahhh, the princess is wise. But I need you to realx. If you don't, you might die. And then how would I get Tsunami and my blood into the Jurai royal family?" He moved a hand towards one of the crystal balls, and it immediatly lifted from the podium and hovered in mid air. "By the way, my name is Kizaru."  
  
Sasami was just about to open her mouth to say something when Kizaru pushed the crystal ball back down. Immediately, the pain that she felt increased a hundred-fold. Black thunder came out of the floor and envelloped her. She let loose a loud, blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Just a little longer! It's almost over.....There!", he exclaimed, grinning maliciously. Sasami was unconcious. And on the other cross hung Tsunami, restricted to human form, also unconcious. He snapped his fingers and Sasami's body left the cross, then floated down into his arms. "You look very beautiful when you're asleep princess." He moved a strand of hair off her cheek and kissed her lips. "Very beautiful."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko threw Ryo-oo-ki into the air, and the cabbit transformed into her spaceship form. Then she beamed everyone. "Myoooowwwrrrrr!!!!" They took off into the sky.  
  
"Wh-what's THAT?!" Tenchi pointed at something, and Ryoko brought a close- up on the screen. It was a ship. Bigger than any of them had ever seen. It was even bigger than Tsunami and Souju. Then, all without warning, the ship took off.  
  
"Follow it, Ryoko!!!" Ayeka screamed. Ayeka was now in her battle clothing.  
  
Ryo-oo-ki shook. "Bitch! What do you think I'm trying to do? They're to fast! And they're damn booster engines are rocking the ship!!!!" Ryoko gritted her teeth. Nagisa wrapped her arms around Tenchi's leg, who bent down and picked her up. The ship rocked again, and this time, everyone but Ryoko and Washu were thrown against the walls.  
  
Kizaru's image appeared before Ryoko. He sneered at them. "So all the actors are here. No, wait. Two are missing. Oh well. They will join soo enough."  
  
Ayeka stepped in front of Ryoko, stairing up at the image with cold fury in her eyes. "You are the one who abducted my sister, aren't you? Where is she? Where is Sasami?"  
  
"Tut tut. That's no way to speak to your elders." He shook his finger, then held back the bangs that covered his right eye. But there was no eye. Only a scar. A hideous scar. Ayeka backed into Ryoko.  
  
"You! You are Kizaru. You are the sorcerer and scientist who was responsible for creating Kain and filtering dark energy into a few of the royal trees. Namely Yazuha. You were the one who attempted to force an implosion on our planet!" Ayeka spat out the words in disgust.  
  
He clapped his hands mockingly. "Encore, princess! You did your homework. But now that I have one of the....No. TWO of the three goddesses in my possesion, there is nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
"HEY, WHAT?" Washu immediately vanshied befor their very eyes.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me. I'm a very busy man. Good day!" Kizaru snickered and waved his hand, causing his image to vanish. Ryoko slamed her fist down onto the arm rest of her chair.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!!!", she shouted as Kizaru's ship took off into hyperspace.  
  
AU: SUGOI! SUGOI! SUGOI!!!!! I can't beleive I got two chapters done in one day!!!! OMG!!!! Everything that you can expect to see in the future is in CH.1, not 2. Gomen. Well, the plot thickens......Ja ne! 


End file.
